911neuuntersuchenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gegendarstellungen
GEGENDARSTELLUNGEN Widerlegungen von Kai Ruhserts Falschbehauptungen Gegenstand einer kritischen Analyse ist der Blogartikel von Kai Ruhsert vom 11. Januar 2016: "Kritik an Daniele Gansers Vortrag : Medial vermittelte Feindbilder und die Anschläge vom 11. September 2001" Zuerst sei auf den ausgezeichnete und detaillierte Analyse von Andreas Bertram-Weiss Kritik an Kai Ruhserts Artikel „Kritik zum Vortrag von Dr. Daniele Ganser ‚Medial vermittelte Feindbilder und die Anschläge vom 11. September 2001“’ verwiesen, der viele manipulative und fragwürdige Behauptungen Ruhserts als solche entlarvt (debunked). Aufgrund der elementaren Wichtigkeit des freien Falls der WTC7 und der Klärung ist Gegenstand dieser Analyse, in wie weit die Einlassungen Ruhsert zum freien Fall einer kritischen wissenschaftlichen Belastung Stand halten bzw. überzeugen können. Meinungen, Mutmaßungen, Ansichten und Vermutungen spielen hierbei keine Rolle - es geht um physikalische Gesetze und Sachverhalte - insbesondere den physikalischen Sonderfall des freien Falls, an den ganz besondere physikalische Voraussetzungen geknüpft sind. Nachdem das NIST durch ihren Sprechen Chiam Synder in einem technischen Briefing zuerst freien Fall aufgrund von Brand mit den Worten „A freefall time will be an objet that has no struktural components below it ... ... And that ist not at all unusual because there was a structural resistance that was provided in this particular case and you had a sequence of structural failures that had to take place and everything was not instantaneous“ auschloss, musste das NIST aufgrund der Beweislage schließlich doch eingestehen, dass es eine Phase des freien Falls gab. Ruhsert zum freien Fall des WTC7: I. Zitat im O-Ton: „Diese Frage ist wichtig, weil freier Fall physikalisch unmöglich ist, wenn ein Teil der Fallenergie in Zerstörungsarbeit umgesetzt werden muss“ vs. II. Zitat im O-Ton: „Auf dem Weg nach unten rissen die Etagen die Fassade mit sich, so dass diese vorübergehend wie im freien Fall kollabierte.“ Dem hinreichend Fachkundigen (der Autor dieser kritischen Analyse ist ebenfalls Maschinenbau-Ing.) sträuben sich aus mehrerlei Gründen angesichts Ruhserts Behauptungen die Haare: Zu I.: Dies stellte eine Verknüpfung folgender zweier Sachverhalt dar A) ein im freien Fall befindlicher Körper kann keine Zerstörungsarbeit (oder irgendeine Sonstige) leisten. B) Das Gebäude war nach dem Einsturz zerstört - es wurde also Zerstörungsarbeit geleistet. Daraus „folgert“ Ruhsert, dass „freier Fall physikalisch unmöglich ist“. Das perfide dieser durch und durch falschen und unfachmännischen „Conclusio“ (Schlussfolgerung) ist, dass beide Sachverhalte a) und b) korrekt sind! Dass die Pseudoschlussfolgerung dennoch haarsträubend und beschämend falsch ist, verdeutlicht ein Verweis auf folgendes auch den physikalischen Laien einleuchtende Szenario: - Ein Glas wird aus 1 m Höhe auf einen Steinboden fallengelassen. - Beim Auftreffen auf den Boden zerspringt das Glas. Sofern nun Kuhserts Behauptung, dass „freier Fall physikalisch unmöglich ist, wenn ein Teil der Fallenergie in Zerstörungsarbeit umgesetzt werden muss“ korrekt wäre (bewußt den Konjunktiv verwendet), so wäre damit der freie Fall des Glases ausgeschlossen. Tatsächlich aber befand sich das Glas bis zum Auftreffen auf dem Boden ganz unzweifelhaft im freien Fall, weil keine signifikante Kraft außer der Erdanziehungkraft auf das Glas einwirkte (der Luftwiderstand in bei dieser Fallhöhe und Geschwindigkeit vernachlässigbar) - was exakt die Definition von freiem Fall erfüllt. Wenn also die beiden Aussagen a) und b) korrekt sind, wieso ist dann dennoch Ruhsert Pseudoschlusdfolgerung falsch? Weil in dem Augenblick, wo ein im freien Fall befindlicher Körper den Boden berührt, die Phase des freien Fall beendet ist (diese Feststellung ist trivial und sollte jedem hinreichend kompetenten Maschinenbau-Ing. klar sein). Durch den freien Fall hat der Körper eine bestimmte, von der Fallzeit abhängige kinetische Energie (Ruhsert: „Fallenergie“) erlangt und die führt beim Auftreffen auf den Boden bei hinreichend spröden Körpern zum Sprödbruch durch „Zerstörungsarbeit“. Der „Trick funktioniert“, um Ruhserts eigene Worte zu benutzen, nur bei hinreichend unkundigen Laien und dort nur deshalb, weil Ruhsert implizit völlig unfachmännisch (oder unehrlich) so tut, als gäbe es anstatt dreier sich qualitativ voneinander unterscheidende Phasen beim Fall (zuerst die Freifallphase, welche potentielle Energie in kinetische wandelt, dann die Phase des Auftreffens auf den Boden mit extremer Verzögerung und anschließend die Zerstörungsphase, wo die kinetische Energie in Zerstörungsarbeit (bei hinreichend sprödem Körper) gewandelt wird) nur Eine. Mit anderen Worten: aus der Zerstörung eines Körper zu pseudoschlussfolgern, dass sich dieser nicht zuvor in einer Phase des freien Falls befunden haben kann, setzt eine der beiden folgenden Ursachen voraus: - entweder gröbste fachliche Inkompetenz oder - grobe Unehrlichkeit, indem wider besseren Wissen eine täuschende und falsche Pseudoargumentation bemüht wird. Zu II. # Herr Ruhsert leugnet durch seine Formulierung wie "freier Fall physikalisch unmöglich ist" und "WIE im freien Fall", dass sich die Außenfassade in einem gewissen Zeitraum im freien Fall befand. Dieser Umstand ist aber nicht nur durch den Physikleher David Chandler bewiesen, sondern wurde durch das NIST sogar später eingestanden und ist Teil des offiziellen NIST-Reports. Mit anderen Worten: Ruhsert fällt mit seiner Bemerkung hinter eine bewiesene und offiziell anerkannte Tatsache zurück! Mit welcher „Begründung“? Die Pseudoschlussfolgerung Ruhserts wurde schon als inkompetente Falschbehauptung widerlegt. # Physikalischer Fakt ist: Ein im freien Fall befindlicher Gegenstand kann physikalisch unmöglich auf einen anderen Gegenstand eine Kraft ausüben! Freier Fall ist auf der Erde in der Natur die maximal mögliche Beschleunigung eines Gegenstandes - höhere Beschleunigung ist auf natürliche Weise auf der Erde unmöglich. Wenn nun eine Struktur (die Außenfassade) ihre Fallbeschleunigung durch "mitreißen" einer anderen Struktur (des inneren Kerns) erhalten haben soll, wie Ruhsert behauptet, so stellt sich dem Fachmann unmittelbar die Frage: WIE? A) Sofern der innere Kern mit Fallbeschleunigung fällt, kann er nichts mehr mitreißen. Hierbei allerdings würde sich auch für den inneren Kern die Frage stellen, wie durch Brand und Folgen ein freier Fall ermöglkicht werden sollte. B) Sofern er mit weniger als Fallbeschleunigung fällt, so könnte er keine Fallbeschleunigung bei der Außenfassade bewirken, sondern würde diese mit physikalisch zwingender Notwendigkeit verhindern! C) Das einzige Szenario, wo der Fall des inneren Kerns zu einer Fallbeschleunigung der Außenfassade führen kann, wäre das, wo der Kern mit MEHR als Fallbeschleunigung fällt. Das aber ist noch abstruser und ohne äußere Einwirkungen überhaupt nicht mehr überzeugend zu erklären. # Ruhsert schreibt selbst, „Zuerst begann, von Osten nach Westen fortschreitend, der Gebäudekern einzustürzen, “ - das es also eine chronologische Abfolge gibt. Wie Sie diesen unsymmetrischen, zeitlich aufeinander abfolgenden Zusammenbruch des Kerns nun bei einem postulierten "Mitreißen" mit dem nahezu symmetrischen Zusammenbruch bei gleichzeitiger Phase des freien Falls der Außenfassade in Einklang bringen wollen, das würde mich als Ingenieur brennend interessieren! Da Ruhsert nach eigenen Bekunden Maschinenbau-Ing ist, sollten ihm die vorgenannten Zusammenhänge und Fakten bekannt sein, zumal diese teilweise trivial sind, sofern das Bildungswesen bei ihm nicht vollumfänglich versagt hat - was die Variante, dass er wider besseren Wissens täuschenden Unwahrheiten ergossen hat, als die wahrscheinlichere erscheinen lässt. Damit würde Ruhserts Vorwurf gegenüber Ganser, dieser „wolle sein Publikum“ täuschen, unversehens auf ihn selbst zurück fallen.